Care Bears: Killing zone
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Hugs and Tugs the Care Bear cubs have been taken away by a red and green haired woman named April Mary, and it is up to Shrieky, Dark Heart, Beastly, Mistress Black Heart, King No Heart, Cheer Bear and Treat Heart pig to save them also they encountered Shrieky's sisters and her mother on the way.


**Hello guys here is Care Bears: Killing zone with a twist into the story.**

_Care Bears theme song_

_Who's that comin' from somewhere up in the sky._

_Moving fast as a firefly._

_Just you think when troubles will come for you, who's going to be there to chase them away?_

_Care Bears count down, just when you need they'll be there._

_No one's going to get us this time, we'll stick together to fight._

_Care Bears count down, 5. 4. 3. 2. 1._

It all started when everyone in Care land was going to hear King Brave Heart tell a story to everyone in Care a-lot.

"I can't wait to see what the story is about."

"Come Hugs and Tugs." Grandma Bear said.

"Brave Heart, tell us a story."

"I've always knew about everyone who cares about us, and it'll never leave our hearts." Brave Heart began his story "In Care Land long time ago, everyone was always happy. No one was ever bad with anyone, even when we get into fights but usually we all get along very well in Care Land. When there's troubles in our path, we would always fight to keep our land safe." then everyone who enjoyed Brave Heart's story clapped.

"That was a great story Brave Heart." Cheer Bear said "It was amazing."

"I'm glad you all like it, well that's it for today. I think it's time we get dinner on the go."

"Yeah, let's all go." Treat Heart Pig replied as she and her friends went to eat dinner.

Meanwhile in Care land, Shrieky and Beastly were riding Lachlan, Shrieky's horse around Care land, Shrieky is now 18 years old and she and Beastly have been working very hard on trying to get rid of the care bears. Shrieky owned a black lab dog named Casa, she has been following her wherever she goes Casa will follow.

"Hey Casa, you're such a good girl." Shrieky threw a ball as she stopped Lachlan when Casa brought back the ball "Good girl, see I knew you can always stay by my side." Shrieky hugged her dog as

"Look Shrieky, I see something unusual."

"Then what are we waiting for? we'll check it out." Shirkey demanded herself as she hopped back on Lachlan to see a woman with red hair and has strips of green on it "I've never seen that girl before."

"Shrieky, she looks like she's at your age." Beastly pointed out the red haired woman with green hair strips.

"She does look unusual."

"Maybe she's part, of your family. Hahahaha!" Beastly laughed as Shrieky smacked him across the face.

"How dare you compare me to her."

"You two will enter the killing zone soon." the woman was gone when Shrieky and Beastly turned around.

"We better tell No Heart, he would not believe this."

Back at King No Heart's castle with Shrieky's step mother Mistress Black Heart.

"No Heart, Mistress Black Heart!" Beastly and Shrieky were out of breath when they got in.

"What is going on Shrieky?"

"Mistress Black Heart, and uncle no Heart." Shrieky said in between two breaths "There's a woman we saw, she has red hair with green strips."

"Where did you see her?"

"Me and Shrieky saw her, she was at the Care land."

"This sounds serious."

"Yes, you and uncle No Heart go check it out." Shrieky said.

"Come on Black Heart, let's go see what this woman really is." No Heart and Mistress Black Heart went around Care land to see a red haired woman with green strips as she went in a house.

"This sounds serious No Heart."

"This sure sounds like it, Shirkey and Beastly were right all along."

Later at night Hugs and Tugs were playing around in Care land when Cheer Bear and Treat Heart pig were talking when they saw Shrieky on Lachlan jumping and cantering.

Shrieky then heard Hugs and Tugs laughing.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shrieky was hearing a noise that was making her feel nervous that the woman with red hair had green strips of hair, she walked towards Hugs and Tugs.

"So I was wondering if the Care Bear Cubs would be ok."

"I'm sure they are Treat Heart, they'll be fine."

"That woman's back." Shrieky muttered as she saw the red woman taking the Care Bear cubs when they started screaming, Lachlan got spooked as Shrieky was half way from falling off of her horse.

"Help us!" the Care Bear cubs screamed as Shrieky tried to go after the woman after she was back in the saddle, she and Lachlan tried to catch up the woman who had two Care Bear Cubs when she got away and Shrieky then looked sad.

"No..." Shrieky tried not to cry as she galloped back to her castle.

Meanwhile Mistress Black Heart with king No Heart and Beastly, in the castle when they heard Shrikey coming in from outside.

"You three will not believe that what I just saw." Shrieky came in with messy hair from wearing a helmet "I saw that woman again, she took the Care Bear cubs."

"What?!" King No Heart shrieked.

"She did, and now they're gone. We have to find them."

"Calm down Shrieky, we'll find them tomorrow morning." Mistress Black Heart said to her step daughter "I'm sure Hugs and Tugs will be fine fort he night."

"Ok Mistress Black Heart." Shrieky sighed as she did her best not to cry.

The next morning; Shrieky, Beastly, Mistress Black Heart, King No Heart, Casa and Lachlan were on their way to see King Brave Heart with a portal.

"What are you doing Brave Heart?" Mistress Black Heart asked.

"Since the Care Bear cubs are gone by that woman last night, I am going to find them myself."

"You don't have to do that Brave Heart."

"I don't?"

"We'll go get them back." King No Heart said.

"I say no to that." Shrieky added.

"Shrieky! what did you say?"

"I mean, ok we'll go for it."

"That's better, that's my niece."

"Ok you all may go get them, but be careful. It's dangerous in the human world." Brave Heart warned them.

"We'll be careful." Shrieky said as she and her friends went in the portal and soon they ended up in the human world.

When the gang took a look around, they were in the U. S. A.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Beastly said as he found a large house that is a mansion, it was so hug that his friends then notice.

"Wow, the size of the house is huge." Shrieky went up to the door and opened it, the entrance hall was huge "Amazing house, it's like I'm dreaming."

"It's not a dream, it's real." No Heart opened the door to the mansion to see that the house was so huge "Look at this, it's amazing."

"This house by the looks of it has 20 bedrooms." Shrieky took a look around at the house.

"This house looks like we can stay for a while, until we find the Care Bear cubs." Beastly went to the other room while Shrieky went upstairs and into one of the bedrooms to see a bunk bed and a pull out couch.

"Nice, they have bunk beds and a pull out one." Shrieky said as she watched as Lachlan and Casa were outside running around, so Shrieky got her stretch book and her things to draw and went outside, she sat on a rock as Lachlan her horse came from behind her and kissed her face "Hello Lachlan." then Casa kissed Shrieky's face as the two animals ran around outside near the house as Shrieky started to draw Lachlan and Casa together, then Dark Heart sat beside Shrieky.

"Hello." he said.

"Dark Heart?" Shrieky was shocked, but she was mad too "I fought you were back with the Care Bears?"

"I cam here just to see if I can help."

"Dark Heart, I need to be alone." Shrieky tried to walk away as Dark Heart followed her as she tacked up Lachlan and up on him, she put on her helmet and got Beastly with Casa.

"I understand you're angry Shrieky, but if you want. Maybe we can hang out later."

"Later would be great Dark Heart, and now me and Beastly are taking Casa and Lachlan for a walk in the woods now." Shrieky said as she and Beastly went to the forest with Casa the dog and Lachlan the horse.

When Shrieky and Beastly got to the forest with Casa and Lachlan, they looks around.

"Wow Shrieky, the forest here looks; amazing."

"It sure does on a sunny day Beastly." Shrieky was amazed how the forest looks like in the human world.

"Shrieky! guys right behind you!" Beastly shouted as Shrieky looked back to see a group of boys behind her.

End of chapter 1


End file.
